Goddess Diaries: Hera
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: From the moment she was recused from her father to the Trojan war, Hera has written everything about her life. That includes why Hephaestus was thrown off of Olympus, her relationship with Zeus etc. The goddess of Marriage and the Queen of Gods was not born the cold-hearted bitch that we all know. She was made into one.
1. Entry 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been ten months! Just want to inform everybody that I'm well alive, and I was just hiding in the Harry Potter Fandom. Don't believe you should check my profile, 45 stories of just Harry Potter. This story Goddess Diaries: Hera, means that I'm officially coming back to the Percy Jackson Fandom. The reason for my absence is because of two things. 1) It's always been hard for me to write Percy Jackson stories and 2) I have an illness called Atelophobia. You can read more about that on my profile. So without a further ado. Enjoy!**

 **Word count: 1,207**

* * *

 _The sensation of free falling was not pleasant._ I felt my stomach lurch as I fell on top of my brother, Poseidon. He grunts at the sudden weight that has fallen on him as if I am heavy. But I soon know where he's coming from, the moment Hestia falls on top of me. My breath is taking away from me, by the impact and I can hear Poseidon cursing. It's quiet for a few seconds, and I had decided to open my eyes. A decision I soon regret. From the years of growing inside of my father, have made my eyes accustomed to the dark. This brightness alarms me and I quickly close my eyes against it. We are free...but by whom?

"Are you alright?" Hestia asked.

I nod as I slowly open my eyes. Hestia's head covers the source of the light. Warmth radiates from it, which I am unfamiliar with. The years inside my father made that limited. My sisters lift off of my body, and I feel her hand grab my wrist and I'm lifted from Poseidon's body. She catches me as I stumble, Hestia then holds me within arms-length, so I can regain my balance. There's a rather ticklish feeling under feet, and I jump. My head jerks down, to see that I'm standing in something green.

"It's called grass." A voice says.

My blood runs cold as I slowly look up. Who did that voice belong to? Hopefully not one of my father's brothers. During the years, my siblings and I had learned to hear things, that was only meant for my father. But the voice doesn't belong to any I've heard before. Which doesn't reassure me? The one who talked appears younger than I. And I mustn't lie, that he was handsome. His golden hair makes me wonder, is this the young man that my father fears.

The Golden One?

He had eyes that matched, what I later learned, of the sky; the golden blond hair reaches his shoulder, and he stares at us with awe and fascination. It takes me a moment to realize that he's waiting for one us to speak.

"Grass?" I said quietly, "And the source of the light?"

"The sun." He seemed amused by my questions, but all the same ready to answer them.

"Wonderful," Demeter says drily. "Is there a point to any of this?"

I turned to see Demeter pushing Poseidon a side and walk towards use with pure confidence. How was it that the few seconds that we've been here, that Demeter walks this unknown ground as if she done it for years? But I am stumbling around like a toddler does on its first steps? Demeter's eyes trailed up and down the boy, with an extreme disinterest. I stop myself from scowling, the least Demeter could do was to be generous for him saving us. But then again this was Demeter.

"My name is Zeus," The boy said. "I am your younger brother. I've rescued you from our father."

"Really now?" Demeter said with sarcasm, "It sure in Tartarus wasn't Hades or Poseidon ."

The said two sniggers, and I rolled my eyes. Demeter was obviously in a cranky mood. Hestia gave Demeter a disapproving look, before giving Zeus a small smile.

"And we appreciate that you went out of your way to save us," Hestia said.

A smile graced my face at Zeus reaction towards Hestia. He was obviously relieved that we all weren't like Demeter.

"We must hurry," Zeus said, looking over our shoulders.

At that, we turned around to see that, Cronus was vomiting. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Though that made me more aware, that I wasn't as pristine as I imagine. It seems that I wasn't the only one because I could hear Poseidon cursing again and Demeter gagging. Zeus seemed to be hesitated by coming towards us. Not that I could blame him.

"Look," Demeter said, folding her arms. "You don't want to be anywhere near us, but we need to leave. Like now."

The answer came when somebody spoke up. We turned our heads quickly to the voice. And there stood a woman, we didn't know was there. Though I immediately knew who it was, when we locked eyes. This was our mother: Rhea. I felt Hestia pull me closer, as we stared at her. Rhea looked hurt by the gesture.

"Who are you?" Hestia asked.

I turned to face Hestia confused, "That's Rhea."

"How do you know my name?" She asked startled.

Everyone turned to me and I shrank back from the attention.

"You're out mother." I said softly, "Isn't that right Zeus?"

He looked startled, too, which didn't fit him well, and nod. Rhea actually smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"Of course," Rhea said.

Silence settled in and I was rather pleased, that I had my mother's full attention.

"Mother," Hestia said, the words foreign to her.

"This really is an ice reunion, but we need to leave," Demeter said, eyeing Kronos wearily.

Demeter's comment snapped Zeus and Rhea to attention. Quickly, we left the court of Mount Othrys. When we reached the outside, there was a handful titan waiting by the hills. These were titans that no longer wanted Kronos to rule, my mother reassured us. While I believe my mother whole-heartedly, my siblings are more cautious. Though I don't understand why.

Our my mother had my green eyes, though they're kind like Hestia's; Olive skin like Hades, and jet black hair like Poseidon's; And with Demeter, they both shared the air confidence that surrounded them. Zeus...didn't earn any physical traits with our mother, and I didn't know either well enough to compare personalities.

We have led away from Mount Othrys and entered into a garden protect by Gaea, our grandmother. Rhea led Hestia, Demeter, and me to bathe in a lake away from the boys. Vice versa. Once we are cleaned and clothed, mother shows us our rooms. They are all bare, and mother had informed us that, we could decorate it how we wanted it. I'm still astonished to the fact that we have separate rooms.

My aunt, Tethys, is amused with my fascination of what is call a bed. Which makes me blush, because I'm acting like a child. And I am no longer that. I've have become a young woman, but I think I prefer the word...teenager. Anyways, Aunt Tethys came to my room holding a rectangular object with a feather.

"This is a notebook," she said, gesturing to the rectangular object.

"And you use this to write," Tethys said.

I took each of them delicately, "Thank you. But what am I to-"

"You are to write about your days with this," Tethys said.

I glanced down at the gift and smile.

"Thank you."

She smiled back, "you're welcome."

The moment she left, I began to write. And I have a desire to write more tomorrow.


	2. Entry 2

**Word count: 2,029**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It takes seconds for me to realize that, I was no longer trapped inside my father. And if I was in any doubt, the soft blankets reassured me. A sigh escapes me as I snuggled into them. This was the first time in years, to be in anything so comfortable. Minutes passed before Demeter came in. She had her hair in a messy bun, and her honey-gray eyes stare at me.

"Up dear sister." Demeter said, "Breakfast."

The single word made my stomach growl, but I'm still reluctant to leave the comfort of my bed.

"Come on Hera," Demeter sighed. "And get dress while you're at it."

"Do you think that I going out there naked?" I mumbled, getting out of bed.

So, I looked though the closet and chose a green chiton. Then I simple combed my hair, and walked out of the room. The moment I stepped out of my room, I smell the aroma of actual breakfast. Chatters floated to my ears, and I caught the last bit of the conversation:

"...We are to enter Tartarus to free the Cyclopes and One-hundred hand men and get our weapons."

My heart froze, and the thought of going back to the dark terrifies me. It's then clear to me that I am afraid of the dark. Living in my father's stomach ensured that. Which was a ridiculous fear.

"Hera, you're up."

I snapped out of thoughts and turned to Hades. A goofy smile appeared on my face, which was followed by a blush.

"It would seem so." I said.

There was a seat between Poseidon and him, so I started over there. But Hestia stop me.

"Oh no you don't." She said, "Sit over here."

"Why?" I whined, taking her seat.

"You will not cause mischief today."

Poseidon lean forward and gave Hestia an innocent smile, "We never caused mischief."

"As if you acting innocent, will prove different." Demeter said, walking by and kissing Poseidon on the forehead.

"Beside, you're saying that mischief is a bad thing." I spoke up, as Rhea sat down a plate in front of me.

"Sometimes, we could use a break from it." Hades answered.

"But it's worth seeing that rare smile of yours." I teased.

Hades allowed a small smile, and my heart fluttered. Somebody cleared their throat, and we turned to see Zeus. He looked out of place, and I felt bad for him. We have grown up with each other, there was familiarity between us, an air of ease. Zeus had none of that from us, he was a stranger to his own siblings.

"Yes brother." Hestia said.

"After breakfast, we need to head to Tartarus." He said, "The sooner we get our weapons, the quicker we can start war."

"Why the violence?" Hestia asked, "There must be a way to resolve this peacefully."

Zeus shook his head, "He won't see to reason-"

"We shouldn't rush into war." I cut in, "We do not know what we're capable of. The Titans, on the other hand, do."

Hades slowly nodded, "Hera's right. If we are to enter war with them, we must train."

Zeus looked irritated at us for undermining his plans. If our father wouldn't listen to reason, neither would Zeus.

"What good would that do us?" Zeus demanded, "They would think of us as cowards-"

"Which would be our element of surprise." Poseidon mused, "They will think that we are weak, and would underestimate us."

Demeter smiled, "We can win easily."

"No, it's best that we do this immediately." Zeus argued.

"And why?" Demeter snapped, "Is there a reason why we need to do this instantly?"

The silence told us everything.

There wasn't a reason why we had to do this instantly. Zeus just wanted war. It made me think, that maybe there was a way to do this peacefully.

"Fine, brother." Hades sighed, when it became clear that Zeus wasn't going to listen.

"After I finish my breakfast." I said.

Silence creep unto us, with Uncomfortable close by. I wasn't exactly thrilled to head back to the dark, I barely had time to enjoy the daylight or the warmth of it. There was times where I felt cold, and I wonder if the feeling would ever go away. Though, I wanted to take my time, I knew that we had to hurry to Tartarus. Once I finished, we said goodbye to our mother, and followed Zeus. He led us into a dark and malice woods. The feeling of unease filled my being, with the urge to flee. But then I felt a comforting arm wrap around me. This made me look up and at Hades. Heat slowly rush to my face, though I was secretly pleased.

"Who dares enter these woods?" Croaked a voice.

I am beginning to hate these feelings called fear and dread.

"These are my siblings and I am Zeus."

I envy the fact that he didn't sound scared.

Suddenly there was more of them, "The Golden One. Child of the Prophecy. King of the New Era. The Big Six."

The quick hissing brought chills down my spine, and made me look at the expression of my sisters and brothers. Demeter looked confused; Hestia was void of emotions; Poseidon looked startled; Zeus had a slight arrogant expression; and Hades was unexplainable.

"He's among them, The Dark Prince. The one who will rule the dead..."

"The Unfortunate One. She's here as well, the deceived one. The hated one..."

"The Sea's Successor, that one. Powerful, more powerful than the Golden One..."

"Earth One, Successor of Gaea. Protector of living things. The one to decide to barren the earth or let it bloom..."

"The First and Last born." This hiss came out more slower and calmer, "When everything else falls, you will remain. In that makes you more valuable. Pity history will only know you're name."

Hestia flinched, and I felt bad for her. Why was the Fates so cruel, to somebody to so kind?

The Unfortunate One.

The Dark Prince.

The Sea's Successor.

Earth One.

Who did these titles belong to? Why have this been given to us so freely? Who were the hisses?

"You cannot enter Children of Rhea and Cronus." said an older voice, it spoke as if it just woke up.

"And why is that?" Zeus demand.

"Only those who has been proven worthy can." The voice answered.

"How are we to prove it?" Hades asked.

"Young master, you don't need to fret. Nor the siblings that you grew up with."

"But me?" Zeus said, "Why should I only prove my worth?"

It was silent, before a ascending footsteps came forth. Instinctively, we all took a step back. The ground shook and the tree either rustled or snapped. And then piercing through the dark, was glowing eyes.

"I am the Guardian and Protector of the Underworld. My masters: Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus has place me here, to decide who shall enter and who shall not." He growled.

"Chosen one. Golden one. The only way you will able to enter, is to pass the test of strength."

The creature came out. (I was later informed, that we had encounter with, was a dragon.) His scales were as black as night. He had horns on his head, that curved to the back. Gigantic, sharp white fangs. And his eyes were red as rubies.

"I am Abaddon." No longer, did he sound old and tied, "Son of Cronus and Rhea. Chosen One, show me your strength!"

Zeus summoned a sword, and got into his battle stance. Before Zeus could charge, there was a...slithering sound that grew louder. Our heads turned to the sound of the noise, but there was nothing. Then suddenly, I was lifted in the air. I screamed, and I closed my eyes. Waiting, but once again there was nothing. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and my breakfast threaten to come up. I was hanging upside down, about sixty feet above the ground. My siblings looked up at me startled and furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demand.

"If you win, you'll get her back and enter Tartarus. If not, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you and she'll be mine forever." Abaddon said, with a nasty grin.

Zeus looked up at me, before nodding, "deal."

There was a swooshing sound, and the dragon laughed darkly, "The test begins."

It turns out that the swooshing sound was coming from Abaddon's wings. He lifted up and spew fire. Zeus dodge the column fire, and charged at the dragon. I wish I could describe the battle in great detail, but I knew nothing of fighting and I'll be embarrassed if I tried. Though I will say that Zeus was closing to losing, but at the last minute was able to embedded the sword into the dragon's chest. Abaddon roar in agony, flames filling the sky.

He bowed in a dragon-like way and said, "Zeus, son-to-be defeater of Cronus, can enter."

Slowly, whatever was holding me, lower me to the ground. I quickly turned around in time to catch, a large snake disappearing in the shadows.

"A basilisk...Hera: Lady of Heroes." Abaddon said, answering my unheard question.

"Lady of Heroes?" I repeated.

"That is why you're name means." Abaddon said, "Mother of the New Generation of Immortals: Gods."

I looked startled, Mother of the New Generations of Immortals? Gods? Is that what our new race was called?

"Will you be alright?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, Kind One." Abaddon said, "I will full heal after you finish you're visit."

Hestia and I exchanged looks before nodding.

"Come on," Zeus said.

Reluctantly, we left the dragon laying there. As we descended through the woods, before coming to cave. It screamed evil, that made me hesitated. Once again Hades was there for me, he took my hand. I look at his face, and he looked calm like the presence of the underworld didn't bother him.

"I won't let anything hurt you." He murmured.

I am grateful, and we all entered the cave. The moment we enter, though, Zeus glowed in the darkest. Creatures of the Underworld hiss at Zeus brightness.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice thundered.

"Zeus!" My younger brother called our, "I'm here to free the One-hundred hand ones, and one-eyed creatures."

"Savior. Free from the pit. Golden One." Voices said, that seemed to come all over.

"Silence!" Said a voice, and it grew quiet.

"I am Briares." The voice continued, "How do we know you won't deceive us?"

"You can't." Zeus admitted, "But if we win this war, you'll be free to roam Gaea again!"

There were cheers, before silence immediately came. Probably commanded by Briares.

"You did not just come here for this." Briares said, "There is something else you want."

"Yes. Weapons." Zeus said, "Can you supply us?"

Briares snort, "Can we? Cyclopes, brothers, make these Godlings their weapons!"

It was slightly quiet, before something was thrown at Zeus. He caught it and the object crackled and hiss.

"A lightning bolt. For you will control the skies and heavens." Briares announced.

Quickly after, a three-prolonged spear landed in Poseidon's hand.

"A Trident. The seas and earth will be at your control."

Then lastly a helm appeared and settled into Hades hands.

"A helm. But it's not a regular one. It is the helm of darkness, it makes you invisible as well as making you terrifying. You will reside here."

The Dark Prince. Hades.

The Sea's Successor. Poseidon.

Kind One. Hestia.

Golden One. Obviously Zeus.

That left Unfortunate One and Earth One. Which was I? Hopefully not the Unfortunate One, I don't think I could bear the thought. And if the Fates had heard that very thought, Briares said:

"This golden sword belongs to the Protector of the Earth."

It didn't land in my hand.


	3. Entry 3

**Word count: 678**

* * *

 _ **The entry was cut off because of the dinner.**_ So, I'm deeply sorry for the suspense. Where was I? Oh yes...my heart dropped at the news. Why was our fate written for us? Why couldn't the Fates allow us to find our own destiny? Was it because we are immortal and can not die? So they had to find a way to control us? This wasn't right, I should have some way of controlling my life. But I didn't, and I absolutely hated it. Briares turned to me, and gave me an apologetic smile before walking towards me.

"The unfortunate one; deceived one; hated one you own no weapon. Your weapon is something nobody can see, at the same time can. It's you."

I looked at him, confusion settling in my mind, "What?"

Briares smiled again, but this time not so sad, "You, my dear, is a weapon. Your presence is something to fear and respect, but also the reason why you'll be remember as the one everybody will hate."

"A weapon still would have been awesome." I muttered.

Briares chuckled, "But at least you can't loose it."

I forced a smile, "Let me guess, Hestia gets a weapon too?"

Briares nod, "For you Lady Hestia, you will have the indestrucable bow and arrows."

Envy and jealousy rose in me when I looked at all of my siblings' weapons. I was without one, because mine was internal and not an object. And how exactly was I supposed to fight the Titans without a weapon?

"Thank you for aiding us."Zeus said, "And in return I shall free you!"

The cheers of the cyclops and Hundred hand men, were deafening but I couldn't help but smile. It would seem my siblings and I weren't the only ones escaping the eternal darkness.

******************"

"I still say we wait." I said interuppting Zeus.

He shot me a glare, which I returned stubbornly. Poseidon chuckled amused, causing us both to turn to him.

"This is very amusing, you have to admit." He said, with a slight smirk.

"I don't think Hera's amuse." Demeter said grinning, "if looks could kill..."

"You would have been brutally murdered." Hades chuckled.

For once, I wasn't in the mood for fun and games. Instead of joining in, I turned to Hades.

"You agree with me don't you?"

His eyes widen at the sudden and confrontation and seemed to be lost of words. This caused Poseidon and Demeter to laugh hysterically. But I ignored them, and gave Hades my complete attention.

"I-yes." He said, "I believe Hera is right. It would be wise to do so."

"See?" I snapped, turning towards Zeus.

"Well I agree with Zeus." Demeter shrugged, "the sooner the better."

Now it was Zeus time to give me a look. And I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Poseidon?" I asked him.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably, all while looking between me and Demeter. He hated choosing between us and we both knew it. If he agreed with Demeter, I will become furious vice versa.

"How about undecided?" Poseidon tried.

"NO!" We exclaimed and Hades chuckled.

"Looks like somebody's in trouble." He said.

When Poseidon didn't speak up, I turned to Zeus, "I say we wait. Yes, we have the cyclops and hundred hand men. But, they have Drakons and Hydras and who knows what else? Cronus brethren rhat rebel, wants no part of this war. Which leaves us alone-"

Poseidon perked up and grin, "-but what?"

I allowed a smile, "Didn't the Titans have children? _I_ bet that they have been treated badly and wants revenge, the same thing we're seeking. If we take the time to ally ourselves with them, we can combine their powers and our powers together _and overthrow them._ A new age is coming and my plan, _my way,_ it will benefit us. And it is the best way to handle this new age.

Zeus looked grudgingly impress, and my smile grew.

"Alright, fine." Zeus said, "We'll try it your way first. But if it doesn't work, then we're doing mine."

"Deal."


	4. Entry 4

**Word Count** : **1,112**

* * *

 **I took extra care of my appearance today.** Because today we were visiting the Second Generation of Titans. Rhea was proud of the plan, and I, of course, told her it was my idea. Demeter scolds at me for being a bragger, and Hestia affectionately called me an attention hogger. Why shouldn't I be? It's been years since I've seen my mother, and that memory was forgotten because I was only a baby. Three days have passed, and I'm the only one, besides Zeus, that talked to her. They were being cautious, and I was just glad to see her. Mother appreciated my company and understood why my siblings were being so mistrusting. But she didn't know the _terror_ we felt...the constant nightmares...

This is my fourth entry, and I just realized that I never wrote about them. But it could be the fact that, I don't want to relieve them. It was never the same dream, the same... _reality_ that I lived in three days ago. The nightmares that I envision was more disturbing and frightening. For two straight days, I have woke up screaming. And instantly, Hestia would appear with Demeter close by. When there was no way for them to calm me, Hestia would rush to Poseidon and he would reassure me that I was safe. That whatever dreaming that had its' grip on me, no longer had it and he was there to protect me from it. They would pester me about these nightmares, but I refused. They were nothing more than dreams, yet it feels so real.

But this isn't about my dreams, nightmares, it's about today. The day that we will meet the three most important and powerful next generation titans: Helios, Eos, and Selene. From what I have heard from a mother is that Eos is the mischief one; Helios was the major flirt, and Selene was the kind and friendly one. With this information, I'd repeated over and over until it stuck. Our best bet was to match up to their personalities, and I already had that planned out. Demeter and Helios would get along perfectly; then Selene and Hestia; I figure it wouldn't hurt if Poseidon and I chat up Eos. That was how it was supposed to work out, anyways. But Helios had other plans. Mother had sent us to their palace and a nymph guides us to them. The titans of the sun, moon, and dawn stood there waiting for us.

The one that greeted us, was a girl with pitch black hair and blue eyes, she wore moonlit earrings and a necklace that had the moon cycle. The chiton that she wore was a midnight blue with one of the straps hanging off her shoulders.

"Children of Queen Rhea and King Cronus, thank you for meeting us." She said, "I'm Selene, a titan of the moon."

"I'm Hera." I told her, "We have yet to get our official titles. Hopefully, that will come very soon."

"Nice to meet you Hera," Selene said, before turning to my siblings.

"I suppose introductions are intact." Hestia smiled.

"Indeed." Spoke up the boy.

My eyes flickered to him and me too in his appearance. His hair was a dark red and slick back, brown eyes filled with mischief, and he wore a smirk on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hestia raise her eyebrows in amusement.

 _What in the Tartarus was going on?_ I remember thinking.

"I'm Helios, the titan of the sun." He told her, "And your name?"

"Hestia." She smiled.

"What a lovely name for a lovely woman." He told her, with a half smile.

"Why thank you." Hestia said, "But you do know that we didn't come here for you to flirt?"

"We can always take a detour." Helios offered with a wink.

 _No, we can't._ I thought as I resist the urge to cross my arms and glare at him.

Eos laughed and I turned to get a good look at her. The titan of dawn was beautiful, she had wavy shoulder-length hair that was a deep brown. And her eyes color was different in a way that I never saw, one was brown and the other hazel green, they were lit with amusement of the whole scenario. She wore a chiton that was the colors of dawn, which was...I believe are dark purple that slowly went red then orange and lastly yellow. It was captivating and it had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"You must be Eos," I said, deciding to ignore the scene in front of me.

"Yes." She told me, "As my sister said before, thanks for coming."

I smiled at her, "You're welcome. Do you know why we're here?"

"There's been rumors, whispers, about war." Selene said, " By those rumors, I say that they are true."

"Yes," Hades spoke up. "We have plans of overthrowing Cronus."

All three of the titans' eyes widen.

"Cronus?" Selene repeated, "And you are hoping we join?"

"You heard of war, why are you startled?" Demeter asked, confused.

"We didn't know what the war was about," Eos admitted.

"You can't honestly believe we would go against our father! Your parents-" Helios started.

"Rhea has nothing to do with this war." I cut in, "And our father? There is no love between us. He feared that one of us would take his throne, and in return, he swallowed us."

The room was silent and I lift my head up, looking at the three titans.

"I don't know about you, bit I lost all love for my father. Chaos only knows how long we truly were in there, but it felt like _centuries._ Every day we lived in fear and famish." I told them, as my heart was pounding in my ears, "Cronus is a monster. A tranny. Even Gaea, his own mother, have left his side. The power of the throne has gone to his head, has driven him into insanity. No ruler like that should lead their people to such a dark age. It's time that this age ended and that we had a new king."

"And who would be our new king?" Selene asked quietly.

I hadn't a clue, but I'd refused to look back at my siblings. So far, I sounded confident and self-assured. It wouldn't do if I didn't sound so sure about who should be the king. So I said the first name that pops into mind.

"Zeus."


End file.
